Leave for Final Life
by Jocko67
Summary: Since "Silver's" defeat, Freddy and the gang are now living in Jocko's estate. But when he announces his final leave, will the gang break down into tears? Sequel to Five Friends.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Hello everyone. If you had read my profile or chapter 8 of Five Friends, then that means the sequel is here! There will be another story linked to this one but of course, it is the third one. Now, I will make a story on the KFP/Kung Fu Panda, relating of what is going to happen. It will just make sense that way. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, Scott does. Good job scaring the s**t out of people. :)**

Chapter 1: A New Life

A few weeks after the events of "Silver" and the Pizzeria being into debris. Jocko let the animatronics and Mike have his father's house. But, as we turn to a roaming fox looking for his aging grandfather. He then found a secret room that led into the basement. The roaming fox's name was Foxy. He had then found his grandfather in the basement. The basement looked like a dojo, with a peach tree hanging above with the walls decorated with flowers and symbols. The fox then walked up to his grandfather.

Foxy: Grandfather?

The old man then got out of his trance and turned to see his grandson.

Jocko: Foxy. What do you need?

Foxy: The others and I wonder where ye be? I be worried also.

Jocko then got up to address his grandson.

Jocko: I am fine. For now I believe, I should teach all of your friends Tai Chi.

Foxy then looked surprised. His friends were now going to actually embark on something his granddad taught him.

They both then walked out of the basement almost only to be met with a worried chicken. Her name was Chica.

Chica then heard a sound and turned her head towards it. She then found two foxes coming out of a room she never saw. Chica then hurried over to them.

Chica: Foxy! I was scared. Where were you?

Foxy: I was looking for me grandfather. It be fine now.

The trio walked into the kitchen to see a bunny, a bear, and a young man waiting for their arrival. The bunny spoke.

Bonnie: There you are!

Freddy: What took you all so long?

Jocko: It is fine guys, really. I will fix dinner then I need to tell you something.

The elder fox then went over to the stove and fixed some pizza with green beans, maybe some mashed potatoes. Where and how the others wondered how he could cook, they may never know. He got done and set all the plates down and sat at the top of the table. Although, Freddy was the first to noticed Jocko didn't have a plate. He decided to ask.

Freddy: Jocko? How come you do not have a plate?

The others then looked in the direction and saw no plate, nor food at the elder fox's position.

Jocko: I am not hungry. Thank you though, for wondering.

Jocko had then closed his eyes, but not before Foxy asked him, "Granddad, what be wrong?"

The fox responded.

Jocko: Nothing his wrong. All I sense is a bit of, left out within the table. Where is Golden?

Everybody, except Jocko, turned to Freddy as he was the last who saw him.

Freddy: Last I saw him, he was in his room. Jocko then got up.

Jocko: Thank you for the information. Foxy, after dinner, please lead "them" to the basement. Everyone there except for Foxy and Jocko were confused.

Foxy: Yes Granddad. They all then went back to eating while Jocko went to Golden's room.

Golden's Room

The room was dark with only a bright, golden bear lighting it. Then, the door opened.

Jocko: Golden? I know you are in here.

Then, the bear showed himself. He spoke in a raspy voice, similar to Jocko's.

Golden: What do you need?

Jocko: You never showed to dinner?

Golden: It was just the events that happened.

Jocko: You don't have to worry. It is the past.

Golden: I could've killed them. Do you think they will forgive me?

Jocko: What do you mean? Didn't they forgive you as soon as you got freed?

Golden shook his head "no."

Golden: All they showed was appreciation towards you.

Jocko: What does that have to do with anything?

Golden: They never forgave me because they didn't pay attention.

Jocko then realized what he meant and patted his back comfortably.

Jocko: Better?

Golden: Yeah, I heard the conversation. Should we go?

Jocko: Yeah.

They both got to the basement where they saw Foxy just plain furious.

Jocko: Foxy, what is wrong?

Foxy: What be wrong? Mike touched your sacred flute.

Mike: No I didn't!

Jocko: Foxy. I think Mike is right.

Foxy: You be choosing that human's opinion over your OWN grandson's!

Jocko: Foxy. Calm down. Look. The reason I choose Mike is that the only way you would know that the flute is sacred if someone picked it up and read my inscription.

Foxy: I can't believe ye! I hate you!

The others gasped. They never heard Foxy say something like that. Freddy had to intervene.

Freddy: Foxy. You know better. Apologize.

Foxy: No way ye landlubber.

Freddy: Foxy, you know how intimidating I can be.

Foxy: I be not afraid of ye.

But then, Jocko told something he never told before.

Jocko: Then I guess you will be happy to know I will take my final leave tomorrow.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Shocked Beyond Recognition

**Why hello viewers. Nice to see you again. Let us join in with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FNaF, Scott has the honor of making money upon scaring people.**

**Chapter 2: Shocked Beyond Recognition**

All gasped except Foxy, more within shock. The one who graced them with the home, was leaving once again. But this time, it was a "final leave."

Jocko: You all had heard me. It is nothing personal. Just, a great evil has come across the land and you see implying the words, "final leave."

But yet, no one could speak. Processing those words in their heads. More or less, Foxy decided to speak with his now-hated grandfather.

Foxy: So, you be dying in this, "battle?"

Jocko then chuckled.

Jocko: I thought you didn't care for you elder grandfather.

Foxy: I don't. It was just, you took Mike's opinion over mine. Isn't family over everything?

Jocko: I know it is. But, sometimes the right opinion is better than one's details.

Foxy: And would you cut the "wiseman" talk.

Freddy then finally had the courage to speak.

Freddy: Foxy, if you hate your grandfather, you have three choices. "1) Apologize and respect him like any other. 2) Leave now with your honor. 3) You answer to all of us. Which is it?

Foxy then thought about it and decided on no choices.

Freddy had then sighed and wondered how Foxy was being rebellious. Mike, for the almost first time, spoke up.

Mike: Foxy. I have a test for you. When Jocko dies and we go to his funeral, two options are available. One is that you show up, which means you still have some gratitude towards him. Or two, you don't show up at all and it shows that you don't give a crud of what he had done. What will it be?

Foxy took into thinking and decided to say it, but was shushed by Mike.

Mike: No. We will see it in the funeral.

Jocko: Since my original goal to come down failed, I guess you shall all go to bed. I will be down here meditating. Bonnie though, wanted to learn.

Jocko sighed.

Jocko: I guess. Everyone else though, please go to bed.

They all went to bed and Jocko was teaching Bonnie how to meditate.

Jocko: Ok. It is very simple. Just get into a cross-legged position and think peaceful thoughts.

Bonnie did what he was told. He saw a lot of relaxation within himself, even though he was an animatronic. Once done, he felt a lot better.

Jocko: How was it?

Bonnie: That was great. And can I tell you something?

Jocko nodded.

Bonnie: Well, I sorta like someone.

Jocko: It is Freddy, isn't it.

Bonnie blushfully nodded.

Jocko: Well, I really don't know about "this", but I can support your decision. All I tell you is to teach him what I taught you tonight, and just take it from there.

Bonnie got up and hugged Jocko. Bonnie thought Jocko would be crushed but it turned out, he had more strength then he had.

Jocko: Now, you be best heading to bed.

Bonnie happily nodded and went to bed.

Jocko smiled and went back into his meditation.

**Saturday, 8:00 A.M.**

Jocko got up and started to make his last breakfast for his team, then he be off to China. He heard footsteps and saw Golden up. Golden walked into the kitchen and sat in his chair. Jocko served him some pancakes and bacon, with some coffee. Golden though, seemed a bit sad. Jocko decided to find out why.

Jocko: Hey, what has got you upset?

Golden looked up.

Golden: Just that, you are leaving.

Jocko: That shouldn't make you sad.

Golden: No, you meant your "final" leave. I am not stupid, you will die.

Jocko: That is why I honor you into my grandfather's collection of assassination technique's to not only help you, but your family. I know you are in there, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You remembered that name?

Jocko: How could I not. It was you after all.

Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy: So, why are you going to China?

Jocko: My friend, Master Oogway and I, sense a great danger arising. But of course, he is going to die very soon, but his students don't know that I come.

Jeremy could relate. He had a master in the arts of kung fu as well. He died too though. Jocko had actually found him first, but when Freddy and Bonnie came into play, Jocko let him be the wise one and take the older position. Garrison, knew it of course.

Jeremy: All I really want to say, is to thank you all those years.

Jocko: It is alright. Looks like everyone is up. Don't tell them I have been here. Just stand by the stove and act like you are cooking. See ya. Jocko then left.

Jeremy got up and went over to the stove. He then saw the others up. Of course, sadness in their expressions. But surprisingly, Foxy had some sadness within his expression.

Jeremy: He left this morning. Foxy, you should be ashamed.

Foxy nodded. Realizing what happened last night, he didn't mean to. He wanted to go downstairs last night and apologize what happened, but he couldn't.

Foxy: I be sorry for what I did. I overreacted. Ye all should have a reason to be hating me now.

Freddy: No. That was all you did. All we can do is wait for the news.

Foxy: But I can't help the feeling of guilt be inside of me. It was then Chica came over and hugged him.

Chica: Don't worry. I will still love you.

Foxy nodded.

Bonnie: Uh, Freddy, can I tell you something in private.

Freddy nodded and got up and followed Bonnie.

Freddy: What is it?

Bonnie: Well, since Jocko came into our lives, I meant to tell you something.

Freddy thought it would be those three words he had been longingly to hear from him.

Bonnie: I love you, Freddy.

Freddy was happy. What Bonnie thought to have no response, he got a kiss from Freddy. He returned it so and gasped in some air.

Freddy: I love you so as well.

Bonnie: Thanks.

Freddy: For what?

Bonnie: For coming into my life.

They both returned into the kitchen.

Foxy: I be seeing someone got loved.

Both Freddy and Bonnie blushed.

Mike: As you said Freddy though, we just wait for the news to show.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: News and An Urgent Call

**Hello, technically, this will carry over to a new story, of a TMNT cross over. But since I said that, this is the last chapter in which Freddy and the gang go and help the TMNT. I will try to make this one the best I can since this is my most viewed story yet. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FNaF, Scott does, good luck on the sequel.**

**Chapter 3: The News with An Urgent Call**

Freddy and the gang were doing what they usually do, except, Mike wasn't with them. Bonnie was working out in the fitness center, Chica was cooking pizzas and setting up dinner, Freddy was reading, "_The Pearl Wars: Skyship__ Academy"_, Foxy was down in the basement doing Tai-Chi, and Golden was crafting hidden blades. It was then, Mike came in rushingly, crying out everyone's name. All soon heard and came. Chica spoke first.

Chica: "What is wrong Mike?"

Mike: "The news, it has finally arrived."

All then got onto the TV and there, Greg Fielder himself was reporting from the slip given. He was crying as well. It was broadcasting all over America and maybe some other parts of the world.

Greg: Hello people who are watching this news today. We now have the report of our great savior, Jocko Schmidt III in my hands. Apparently, this was sent to me by an ambassador of ours in China. It was written by someone we currently don't know. But here is what it says:

_To all whom may concern, the final battle with Uchiha Madara has now ceased into recognition. Masters from the Jade Palace now are in Memoriam of the beloved Assassin to honor his passing, a funeral will set within the next following weeks. How he died, Master Tigress has the explanation. These are the words expressed by her; "As my beloved thought to have died beside me by the hands of that wretched Madara, Jocko comes to see the screams. I think to see he has no emotion but yet, he does. He now risked himself from the perils of heaven to take his own life into the Dragon Warrior's. We now are eternally grateful."_

As to now see the news, Foxy cried his heart out. Chica went to comfort him and they went upstairs. The others only stayed silent and went to bed, to shake off the fact that their friend was dead. Before Golden went up, a knock on the door was heard. Before leaving, Jocko talked to him about this. Look through the peephole. Golden looked through the peephole and saw a lion waiting for the door to open. Golden then opened the door.

Golden: Who are you and state your business?

?: I am truly sorry about our friend's loss.

Golden was confused. But as if he read his mind,

?: I know who you are Jeremy. With all your other friends too. Freddy was Matt; Bonnie was Kendall; Chica was Carrie; And Foxy was Gavin.

Golden was shocked. The only other person who knew those names was, the rogue friend.

Golden: Help! Skreeeeeeeee!

The others heard the screech and came to help.

Foxy: What be wrong, Golden?

Golden: Him. It is the rogue friend.

Everyone then stared. They then attacked. The figure swept aside Freddy. Chica went in for a low sweep on his leg, he simply jumped, but Foxy leaped into the air. The figure was lucky as he swung his head low. Freddy then saw this as an opportunity to mess with his mind. He and Golden got the idea and started giving him hallucinations. But yet, the figure seemed, calm and not frightened. Is he immune? Or is he trying to act tough? Either way, Freddy went in for a barrel of punches while Golden snuck in behind him. The figure decided to take the offensive and completely ignore Freddy, instead going for Chica. He swung high for an uppercut, Chica managed to dodge the attack, but only to be met with a kick low. Chica held her leg and when she looked up, the figure was running towards her. Almost when the figure was going to punch her "lights" out, Foxy instead got in front of her. He was the first to go down. Chica cried his name but knew it wouldn't work. He wasn't dead, fortunately. Just knocked out. It was then, Bonnie came over. Bonnie then flurried kicks over to the mysterious figure, but yet, he seemed to maneuver around them pretty well. Bonnie though, was sick of him dodging.

Bonnie: Why don't you quit dodging and come and fight me like a man!

The figure now had a smirk on his face the others didn't see.

?: Okay. I will.

"He" now stepped up and got ready to fight Bonnie one on one. The figure decided to attack first. The first punch came swiftly, like it never happened. Bonnie barely managed and Freddy asked if he needed help. Bonnie just ignored him. The figure took the opportunity to mess with Bonnie's mind. When Bonnie looked back to the figure, he saw that he was eye-to-eye with him. But then, a red, shuriken like symbol appeared within his eye. Bonnie looked into it and saw hallucinations like Freddy and Golden give. Then, he was in a different place.

The "place" Bonnie was in looked like it had nothing in it. It was all grey and distorted. He figured he couldn't move. He was chained to a cement wall. Then, he saw the figure from before, walking towards him with a sword. Bonnie was scared. Sure most things wouldn't frighten him but these were ones that did. The figure then spoke in a ferocious tone.

?: You are in my world now. All I ask now is to talk. Will you listen?

Bonnie never said a word. The figure only sighed and walked a bit more towards him.

?: Do you want to know my name?

Bonnie nodded his head. The name he was wondering. Bonnie wishes Jocko, Freddy, or any of the others could have been here with him, to help him. But they weren't. The figure then stated his name.

78: My name is Dan Allen, people refer to me as 78.

Bonnie astounded at that name. 78 only smiled. Bonnie, he knew that 78 was there for Bonnie in his time of need. When Jocko left after his years as the guard, 78 came and gave them comfort, knowing that they weren't alone. Bonnie started crying. 78 shushed him telling it was going to be okay.

78: Bonnie, listen, I am only telling you that the funeral will happen in a few weeks. Also, you will receive a call from an old buddy that you met after Foxy was transported.

Bonnie: You mean, those five?

78 merely nodded.

78: Now, I will release you. Be warned though, I have to plunge my sword through your chest. It will sting so brace yourself.

78 then stabbed Bonnie in the chest.

Back in the real world...

The others were worried about their favorite bunny fluff of joy. It was then they heard a screech from Bonnie. They rushed over there to see a bit of oil dripping from his mouth. Freddy cleaned that up and patched up his wound while Foxy and Mike went to confront the figure.

Foxy: Ye got a lot of nerve to that.

Mike: Yeah, he could have gotten hurt.

78 then rushed passed those two and got to Freddy. Freddy got up and got ready to defend himself. Bonnie though, said to sit.

Freddy: But why my love? He has already hurt you.

Bonnie shook his head. He was going to tell the truth.

Bonnie: Freddy, do you remember when Jocko left after he became the guard?

Freddy nodded.

Bonnie: And do you remember the guy that came in and gave us comfort when we needed it.

Freddy only looked back on that day if it were yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_After Jocko's leave, the band was so upset that they could have gone into insanity. But then, on the night of April 7, 1994, they got redeemed. When they heard the door open, Freddy told Bonnie to go meet the person. Bonnie rushed to the door to meet a man that actually was as tall as Freddy. Bonnie was so excited._

_Bonnie: Hello sir. My n-name is Bonnie the B-Bunny, what is yours?_

_78: Dan Allen, but my friends call me Agent 78 or plain 78. Honored to meet you by the way._

_Bonnie: Well, I should bring you to my friends. They will like you._

_Bonnie then lead 78 to where Freddy and his friends were. But then, 78 collapsed as soon as he got sight of Freddy._

_Bonnie: Help! Help!_

_Freddy and others heard and came a running. They saw him, holding his head. Freddy reached down to touch him. But then, the man's face shot up at Freddy._

_78: M-Matt, my friend, is that you?_

_Freddy was shocked. He now recognized that tone of voice even though he hadn't met him. _

_Freddy: 78. I can't believe it, after all these years._

_78: Yes. *gasp*, Carrie._

_Chica heard and ran straight for him. They hugged for a moment and let go of each other._

_Chica: Oh my god it is you. It has been so long. We need to catch up._

_78: I know. But one things for sure, where is Jeremy and Kevin?_

_Bonnie and Chica looked away while Freddy sighed._

_Freddy: Kevin is in Pirate Cove._

_78: Should I go visit?_

_Freddy: Yes. He was, the one who liked you the most._

_78: Okay. Where is Jeremy?_

_Freddy: Check the poster in the West Hall from time to time, a Golden version of me should appear sometimes and he will come if you look at it._

_78 smiled and went to Pirate Cove._

**_Pirate Cove_**

_Foxy heard talking out there. He wanted to go and check too, but he felt as if he wasn't welcome, considering the bite. But then, a pull from his curtains made him look up._

_78: Kevin? Are you in here?_

_Foxy knew the voice. It was a voice he be longing to hear, Dan._

_Foxy: Dan? That be you?_

_78 rushed over to Foxy and gave him a good old hug, but knowing that Kevin didn't like to be touched, he let go quickly._

_78: I see you are Foxy now._

_Foxy: Yep. Apparently so. How ye been?_

_78: Good. Had to do some stuff here and there, but fine._

_Foxy: Want to join the others?_

_78: I got to go. Urgent Matters. But words to your heart, "Your Grandfather is coming back soon." Remember that._

_Foxy: Ye bet. See ya._

_78: Bye._

_*End of flashback*_

Freddy: So you are saying, this man is 78?

Bonnie nodded.

Freddy: Well, then name our true names, mysterious figure.

78: Freddy, you are Matt. Bonnie, is Kendall. Chica is Carrie. Foxy is Kevin. Golden is Jeremy. And Mike Schmidt. Is that enough prove to you?

Freddy: I am going to ask you a few questions. See if you really are "him."

78 nodded.

Freddy: What book am I currently reading?

78: _"Pearl Wars: Skyship Academy; Chapter 15._

Freddy: Correct. Who is in a relationship of love between all of us?

78: You and Bonnie. Foxy and Chica.

Freddy: Correct. One more.

78 motioned to continue.

Freddy: What is Jocko's mysterious power?

78 sighed.

78: He has supernatural powers, like you and Golden. Only, his exceeds one's "eye of beholder." He can bend the five elements barring from fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. He also has the Sharingan like me. He has "The Flying Thunder God" teleportation. Foxy's Grandpa. And known as "The Savior from Depths." Is that enough information?

Freddy then got up, and hugged 78. 78 gladly returned it. Everyone else smiled also. But then saddened as 78 had to leave.

Foxy: So, were ye be heading?

78: We will all meet again at China. Look for the Valley of Peace. Also, expect a call from Splinter anytime soon.

Freddy smiled.

Freddy: We hope to see you again. Do we need directions?

78: I will send an escort. And for that, I bid you farewell.

78 left.

Chica: Well, that was interesting.

Mike nodded in agreement.

Foxy: He also said, we be expecting a call from Splinter. Wonder what be happening?

Freddy shrugged.

Freddy: I don't really know.

Then the phone rang. Freddy picked it up.

Splinter: Freddy?

Freddy: Splinter, what is the problem?

Splinter: My sons, I need your help.

Freddy: Yes, I know. We will be within there in a couple of days.

Freddy and Splinter hung up.

Bonnie: Well?

Freddy: Looks like we are going to New York.

**End of Story**

**A/N: Well. A story kind of well written I say. Expect the next story with these guys in a TMNT crossover. If you guys don't like TMNT, just don't bother to read that story. Or if you just plain like FNaF, then just pay attention to those parts and don't care what the others say. Well, anyways, this saga is nearing its end. New stories will be coming though. I expect my story-ratio to go up. Until my brain is fried, I am not quitting this site. This is Jocko67, a signing off.**

**#PartyInTheHouse**


End file.
